Ghostly helpers
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: When some friends from the dead help Eli correct things with Clare after Vegas night.


"_If this is the answer, I can't be with you."... "If this is the answer, I can't be with you." _

Those words kept echoing through my mind after all the chaos and drama that just went down about and hour ago at our school dance "A night in Vegas". I should have listened to her in the first place, but no... I had to be stubborn and take matters into my own hands instead of going to Mr. Simpson in the first place. Things could have been perfect I could have taken Clare to the dance and have a good time, but no I had to mess around with Fitz! And this all started with him ripping the hood ornament off my hearse and messing with Adam.

.

.

I was laying in my bed, well what was really left of it actually because my room is the biggest mess in the world! It makes a junk yard look clean in my perspective. I can't believe what happened tonight, I almost lost my life because of a stupid rivalry. The worst part of it all is that I don't know were me and Clare stand right now, I was or am I don't know her boyfriend for not even a whole day and I already screw things up!

"Ugh!" I huffed and threw the closets object next to me at the wall, why did things have to end up the way they did?

"Wow dude, calm down." I heard a voice say. What the hell is going on? I thought I was home alone because my parents went to a concert and wont be back till the weekend. I looked around my room and saw nothing but piles of my crap everywhere.

"I must be going crazy." I muttered and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep but something wasn't right. Okay Elijah calm down, take a deep breath and relax.

"No your not." The voice said again. I shot up from my pillow and looked around my room and found a guy who looked about my age with shaggy light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Why and how did you get into my house and why are you in my room!" I screamed.

"You don't recognize me?" he questioned.

" I would say something sarcastic right now but I'm completely confused and freaked out at the moment." he just chuckled. Really your laughing at me now?

" WHO ARE YOU?" I asked again.

"I'm J.T York." He said, that name sounds so familiar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, he has the memorial in the middle of Degrassi. I remember sitting in their with Sav and Adam figuring out a place to send his parents so we could "borrow" his dads new truck. I would have to say that is one of the best days of my life!

" You have the memorial in Degrassi right?" I asked starting to calm down a bit.

"Yes that's me I got killed at the beginning of my senior year at Degrassi." he said and sounded sad. WAIT!

"Hold the phone, if you got killed, then that means your a ghost. How is that even possible?" I asked, yeah I am a little freaked out that there is a ghost in my room.

"I've been dead for two years and I don't even know the answer to that question." he said and I just chuckled.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"To help you my little friend." he said with a smile. Did he just call me his little friend? Okay I might not be the tallest guy around but little, really?

"Help me with what exactly?"

"Well you do remember what happened about two hours ago right?" he asked looking around my room and then looking back at me.

"Yeah I almost got stabbed while the girl I like watched it almost happen." I stated.

"Yeah, not the best way to win a girls heart dude." he said, wow hes just like Adam using the word dude every other sentence.

"No really." I said sarcastically.

"Ah, you are just like me when I was alive. Sarcastic remarks all the time, and pissing people off for the fun of it." Wow didn't think I had a lot in common with J.T.

"Yeah, so why did you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

He took a deep breath and then started to talk. " Because I did the same exact thing but I didn't die at Degrassi though." he said and continued. " I was at a birthday party for my Ex-girlfriend Liberty, even though we broke up we were still friends. During this time I had another girl-friend named Mia Jones-"

" You mean the model Mia Jones?" I asked, my mom has those stupid fashion magazines all over the house and I looked at the cover of one and it had a model on the front of it named Mia Jones.

"Yup, I used to date her before she was a model. Any ways back to my story... while I was dating Mia I missed Liberty and I was so confused. We had a child together and we gave it up for adoption, after that we broke up." he said and you can hear the sorrow in is voice. "while I was at the party I saw her and all the feelings I had for he came back and hit me like a tidal wave." I chuckled when I heard him say 'hit me like a tidal wave'

" Yeah I'm the one with the cheesy comments Mr. 'Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP'" he said in a dramatic like tone.

"Okay that was for and English project thank you very much. And you sound more like a stalker than a ghost to me." he just chuckled.

"I'm a ghost trust me, if I wasn't I wouldn't be here now would I Elijah." he said and I flinched at the sound of my full name.

"Okay continue."

"When I figured out that I still loved her I went to go look for her and tell her, but our school had a rivalry with Lake Hurst high school and I was involved in it. While I went off to go find Liberty two guys from the school were using my car as a toilet." I nodded my head for him to continue on. " I said some sarcastic remarks and while I was walking past my car to continue looking for her the guy Drake came up behind me and stabbed me in the back." Wow, that's really messed up that almost happened to me tonight well except were it took place and where the knife was going.

"Wow." Is all I could manage to say.

"Yeah and they left me their to die, after about two minutes Liberty came by were I was laying and rushed over to me. She was covered in my blood, I started to black out and I died in the arms of the girl I love." he said, wow that's is possibly the worse way to die ever!

"I'm so sorry man, I know how it feels to loose someone close to you." I said

"Yeah I know about Julia, I see every once in a while and I happen to bring her with me right now." wait, Julia is with him?

"Hey Eli." I heard a voice say from beside me.

"Julia?" Okay this can't be happening.

"Its me Eli, well sorta just now I'm a ghost." Wow, I cant believe It. Shes back, here, in my room standing right in front of me.

"Jules you have no idea how much I've missed you." I said looking at her, she was wearing the outfit she wore the day we had that horrible fight that ended her life.

"I know but I'm here to talk to you about Clare and what happened tonight." she said and sat down next to me on the my bed.

"Oh." is all I could manage to say.

"I'm happy that your moving on Eli, and I really like Clare. I cant tell that you really like her too maybe even lover her." she said, now all I'm waiting for is the but. " but.." their it is.

"But what you did tonight was wrong on so many levels and you made Clare feel the way you did when you lost me." she is right, I made Clare feel the way I did when I lost Julia last year.

" Your right."

"Yeah and you being here by yourself wont make anything better unless you go and talk to her now." I heard J.T say. I totally forgot that he was still even here.

"I should go talk to her and make things right." I said getting up from my bed and picking my keys up and walking towards my bedroom door but then I stopped.

"Wait, Jules why are you helping me?"

"Because you deserve to be happy Eli and even thought you may not see it that way, you do. And the whole accident wasn't your fault, it was the stupid drivers and I forgive you." That's all I wanted. Closer.

"Go to Clare and be happy." J.T said.

"I would probably give both of you guys a hug but I don't think that's humanly possible." I said and we all chuckled.

"Yeah it isn't" J.T said and walked over to Julia.

"Yeah, how much I would love to give you a hug Eli, I can't" I wish I was able to hold her again in my arms.

"Thanks guys for everything." I said and left.

.

.

I pulled up in front of Clare's house to find no cars in the drive way, but their was a light on in the living room. So I walked up to the window and peeked inside to see Clare fast asleep on the couch still wear the blazer I let her borrow when we were told to leave the school before. I didn't want to wake her so I do remember were she puts her house key. So I opened the mail box and took out the key and placed it in the door lock and opened the front door. I walked in and shut the door behind me( yeah I know what your all thinking, I'm a creepy stalker).

I walked over to were she was sleeping on the couch, I noticed that she had tear stains on her cheeks, she looked so upset. I said her name softly trying to wake her up.

"Clare...Clare..." She wasn't waking up so I thought of something that would definitely wake her up. So leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away.

She moved a little and then opened her eyes and they were all red and puffy and full of sadness, I hate seeing her like this it kills me.

"Eli?" she said and sat up and moved a little making room for me to sit down on the couch next to her.

"Clare..I'm so sorry about everything, I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't even realize how much pain I must have put you through when you saw Fitz lung the knife at me. You probably felt the way I did when I lost Julia." I said and looked into her ocean blue eyes.

"Its okay Eli, all that matters is that your okay. And I'm sorry that I said 'what ever happens to you, you deserve' what happened back at school shouldn't of happened and you didn't deserve that." she said and was right.

"So do you for give me Blue eyes?"

"How could I not." she said. I'm glad that she was a very understanding person and that she wasn't mad at me.

"I just have one thing to say." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Not like I'm complaining or anything but, that was a pretty cheesy way to wake me up don't you think?" she said raising her eye brow at me.

"Well would you have rather me dump ice cold water on you instead?" I asked and smirked.

"I rather be woken up by a kiss instead of ice cold water." she said.

"That's what I thought." I laughed and put my arm around her and she snuggled into my side, like shes my missing puzzle piece.( wow could this get anymore cheesy?) I chuckled at the thought.

.

.

"Good, thing things cleared up for them." I said as me and Julia walked away from Clare's house.

"Yeah, I'm happy that he found her, I can tell that they will be together for a long time." Julia said as we walked down the street.

"Do you still go in and out of Liberty's dream?" she asked me, I used to do that a lot when I first died because I couldn't let go.

"I pop in every once in a while so she doesn't forget me, do you do the same to Eli?" I asked.

"No, I want him to move on so I stay away from his dreams and he mostly dreams about Clare and how Degrassi had changed his life for the better." she said and wiped away a tear that had fallen. It wasn't a sad tear it was a happy tear.

"I understand, how about we get back."

"Yeah."

**The End **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this story, I was about to fall asleep one night and the idea came to me and I had to write a one-shot. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I cried a little writing this, and its not accurate to the show completely. Thanks for reading, please review and PM!**

**MadameDegrassi354**


End file.
